


Twisted Games

by eevoch



Series: What Started As A Game [1]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Anal Sex, But not extreme, Explicit Sexual Content, Im adding tags now that im not as awkward ab this, Im begging you dont read this garbage, Im dead serious if you want plot go read the other two parts, M/M, Magic usage, Male with boobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Ending, gotta blast, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevoch/pseuds/eevoch
Summary: Okay oh my god im so sorry to the entire Chrono Trigger fandom this was a dare from a friend but I might as well give a summary do not read this trash-Magus is led to Flea's chambers one night, and while assuming the Magician is simply trying to toy with him, it ends up not going as he thought it would.-





	Twisted Games

**Author's Note:**

> Once again im so sorry i have no clue what the fuck i just wrote at 2am and this is possibly going to be the worst thing on earth. enjoy. (A note, some things might not be all correct because I didn't have the information and had to speculate and also headcanons.)
> 
> Edit: Hhghhhh okay also listen, i feel like i need to say this, i did write Flea as actually having the asset of breasts because when i looked at the official art, there was far too much cleavage there for it to simply be a push-up bra. This doesnt mean hes any less of a man, no, and i made that clear as i could, while also trying to find an explanation i could use, so no, if anyone was wondering, i didnt do that just to sexualize female assets, it was something i really thought he canonically had and still think so based off of the official art, and there was no shame in writing it as such uwu

He was tired of roaming his castle halls for hours, Magus was. The humans had halted their attacks briefly, so he had not much to do but perhaps plot and walk the halls. He noticed a small black bat flapping around, following him as he walked. This was no ordinary bat, he assumed, this bat was much smaller, it could fit in a single hand, while the normal sized bats required two hands to hold.

"Flea, is that you?" He asked, annoyed that his subordinate was flaking on his duties. Only one of the three could transform like that, so the question was more rhetorical than not. The tiny bat just flapped closer to his pointed ear before perching on his shoulder. It let out a small screech before flying off in a different direction, the direction of the Magician's bedchambers. Magus heaved a heavy sigh, it was rare any Mystic or human got out of a game with Flea, most not even alive, but Flea knew if he tried to harm Magus the wizard would cast him into a black hole. So the fiendlord was sure he'd be safe, maybe very annoyed, but safe.

Reluctantly following the bat, they came to a stop in front of a room covered in wards and barriers. Of course it was, Flea valued his privacy, even if he walked around with his breasts halfway out of his top constantly. Slash smacking him on the side of the head appropriately each time he saw the Magician. 'Put those away,' he'd normally say, since it was true that Flea distracted many Mystics with his body, but it was also helpful in catching humans off guard. Humans were very hormonal, Magus had come to discover.

He was able to cast through the wards, slightly confused as to why Flea had made them so easy to break through. Walking in made him even more confused, Flea's bed was extravagant and large, with drapes giving it an almost ethereal look. The bat that the Magician currently took form in flapped in front of him, and with a poof, transformed back into his own body. He was met with Flea's usual attire, his bustier top, short skirt held by a belt with his 'magic lamp' held at the side. Skin tight leggings with showy ankle boots, and of course, his trademark cape. The plait that his pink hair was pulled into was high on his head, ending at his shoulderblades.

"Why did you bring me here, Flea? Don't you have duties to do?" The wizard asked his subordinate, keeping his eyes trained on the Magician's face.

"That's not very nice, Sir Magus, I had things I wanted to show you... I'm so terribly bored." Flea cooed, resting his long pink skinned fingers on Magus' strong shoulder. The wizard hardly flinched, he'd been around the Magician for far too long for these sorts of things to phase him anymore, and while Slash would yell and shove Flea hard in his slight shoulders, Magus felt nothing from it. Flea then went to wrap a long leg around Magus, pressing his soft chest to Magus' own hard one. Magus refused to look down. This would mean Flea had won the first part of his game and the wizard would not give him that satisfaction. Flea's little games came in two parts, the first part was the art of seduction, where he'd press his breasts against his poor victim, and wrap his long limbs around them, preventing their escape. His pretty pink skin all smooth and soft, completely hairless where he semi-forced Magus to help him shave from time to time.

"Flea, this is very inappropriate, I do not appreciate your behavior." Magus said sternly, knowing that pushing the slight Magician away would only make him press closer. 

"Oh, Sir Magus, you don't complain when I do it to anyone else," he whispered sweetly, resting his chin on Magus' other shoulder, pressing a sickeningly soft kiss to his neck.

"What's this for, anyways? Are you trying to toy with me because you are bored? Because if you are, the results won't be very pleasant." He stated, monotone, not giving away any emotion he had. Flea just pressed closer, his breasts nearly falling from his top, squished against Magus' broad chest. "You puzzle me, Flea. You say you are male yet you flaunt your female assets more than anything, especially the ones on your... chest." He hated that he paused. Flea could easily see past any mistakes he makes and any cracks in his facade. Pausing was the worst thing he could do, because the Magician would only be encouraged because he thought he was breaking his composure. 

"Because, my dear lord, power is beautiful, I have power, so why not take advantage of my beauty to the fullest extent? Are you saying you don't like them?" He whispered, placing another kiss on the wizard's neck and grabbing one of his hands with his free one and tried to press it to his chest.

"Flea. This is your final warning. And don't try and put words in my mouth, I never said I did or didn't like the mistake you made when casting transformation spells on yourself." He toughed out, his voice deep, the one he used when leading his army of Mystics. He tried to pull his hand away, but Flea's grip was tighter than he anticipated, and the Magician kept pulling, until Magus' rough, gloved fingers were pressed to soft, pink flesh. Despite his best efforts, his fingers twitched, a sign of his cracking compsure.

Flea grinned, wide and catlike, pressing down until Magus' covered fingers sank into the soft skin of his breast, to where a small amount peaked through the gaps. "Doesn't it feel nice?" He sang into Magus' ear.

"You're no man." Magus growled, feeling warmth in his neck. "Your body is womanly, and no man would try and seduce another man, Flea. I've had it with your games." He hissed, baring his fangs at the poor Mystic. Flea, this time looked hurt for a split second. He knew that Magus knew that his breasts had come from a mistake when he was trying to get better at transforming into other things, like the bat he took shape of earlier.

"I am a man! Just as much as you, do you want me to show you that badly? I wanted to take this slowly, Sir Magus, but if you insist, I can go faster." He tried to keep the soft lull to his voice and stay away from hysterics. He could be quite the lunatic if he wanted to be, the entirety of Medina knew that. Pulling Magus' hand away from his chest and gripping it with his own, he tugged the fiendlord to his extravagant bed, removing the belt from around his waist and turning around. His back facing his commander.

"Flea, what are you plotting? I hope you don't think you'll be getting your way." The wizard growled once more. But in all actuality, he still felt desires of his own, and Flea's body wasn't entirely undesirable in the slightest.

"Unlace my top, if you would. I could do it with magic, but your fingers would feel more magical than any spell." He swooned, raising his arms above his head in a stretch. Hesitating, Magus looked at the laced up back of the bustier, unsure where to start. Schala never wore something as provocative as this, wearing her modest robes and looking graceful all the time. He removed his gloves and worked at the laces, rough and rugged fingers yanking too hard and tightening the cursed thing more than he was loosening it.

Flea squeaked at each tug, swatting his commander's hands away and turning around. "Look what you've done, Sir Magus!" He gasped, snickering as the fiendlord looked down to where Flea's bust was pushing it's way out of the bustier.

Magus shook where he stood, that wasn't what he intended at all. He meant to quiet the menace down, not give him a reason to tease him. "Shut up." He growled, turning the Magician around and trying again, letting magic waft through his fingertips, unlacing the bustier much easier. "Are you happy now?" He asked, a heavy sigh following as the flush of embarrassment rose on the tips of his pointed ears. The Magician turned around once his top landed on the floor, bare chest revealed for his commander to see.

"Mmm... I guess, though I wish you hadn't cheated," he mumbled, removing his own cape before making quick work of Magus', leaving the fiendlord in his vest armor above the waist. He grabbed Magus' hand again, cupping his hand over a singular breast and grinning up at him. Magus growled, taking his thumb and brushing it over a dusty pink nub, making the Mystic shudder briefly.

"You're very responsive, Flea." Magus hummed, repeating the action a few more times as Flea made work of his vest next, exposing the strong, muscular chest. Flea's bosom looked almost awkward on the Mystic, as it was like they were added onto a lithe young man's chest, which they were. He squeezed the flesh, and Flea stiffened, Magus took this as a sign for him to gain the upper hand, and squeezed his breast a few more times. Flea looked conflicted, he was upset at being beaten at his own game, but it simply felt too good.

Tearing Magus' hand away, he laid on his back on his soft bed, kicking his ankle boots off leaving him in just his leggings and skirt. Magus sat on the edge of Flea's bed and pulled off his boots, knowing the Magician would try to kill him if he got dried mud and blood on his bed. Climbing on top of the Magician, Flea lift his hips up and Magus took this signal to pull off the Magician's skirt, and was oddly surprised at what he found once he was only in the tight leggings. A bulge. Something that he knew wasn't on female anatomy. So Flea hadn't been bullshitting this whole time, he really was a male under that skirt. He ran a finger over it, making the Mystic gasp.

"How lovely, you really are a man down here," Magus hummed, low in his throat as he began to peel Flea's leggings down to his knees, exposing silk undergarments that nearly matched his pale pink skin tone.

"Sir Magus... I wish to see you too." He pleaded, his breath gone at the moment and the words sounding punched out.

Magus shook his head, "Just 'Magus' will do, we aren't on the battlefield. Here, you are my equal, not my subordinate," he crooned, his previous frustration softening. Flea was just too beautiful beneath him for Magus to be angry with him for pulling him into such a game. He mimed the action he did moments before, pulling both his trousers and undergarments to his knees, smirking at Flea's gasp when he saw the size. Flea reached out, only to have his slim hand swat away like he had done before to his commander.

"You're powerful, beautiful," Flea rasped out sweetly. Magus kept his smirk and placed soft kisses on Flea's toned stomach, sucking on the light pink skin before he reached down to his waistband and bit down on the silk undergarments that the Magician wore. Flea shivered, looking down at Magus with glowing, pink eyes as his commander pulled them down with his teeth, freeing the frustration between his legs. Magus pressed kisses up the heated skin, relishing in Flea's soft whimper as a small white pearl pooled at the tip. Smirking, Magus ran his tongue over it, and the Magician yelped, more coming out as a result.

"So are you," the wizard finally replied, looking up to see that Flea had his eyes tightly shut, but he could see the light peeking through the small cracks and Magus knew that if Flea opened his pink eyes they'd be glowing bright and ethereal like. Figuring that was the most sensitive part of the Magician's heated skin, he wrapped his lips around the dark pink head and sucked gently on it. Flea hissed, his mouth dropping open to expose small fangs. Curious, Magus reached a hand up to fondle one of the Magician's breasts, squeezing and pinching the pink nub he found once more, making Flea's mouth fall open even more and high whines to escape his throat.

"M-Magus..." Flea gasped out, his slight body shaking and writhing on his large bed just from the wizard's teasing. The fiendlord cut it short, pulling away in favor of lifting one of Flea's legs up, having to pull his leggings the rest of the way off to maneuver his shapely legs properly. He draped Flea's pink leg over his shoulder, pushing the other one out slightly and peering at the pink pucker that was now exposed to his eyes. 

"You know, at a time like this, I'm glad we have magic on our side," he hummed, coating his fingers in oil that he conjured up. "Open your eyes, Flea, I want to see them glow." He added softly, it sounded like a gentle command, but in all honesty the intimacy he felt with Flea had cracked his hard exterior, and he couldn't bring himself to pull out his 'commander' tone of voice. The Magician opened his eyes, shining bright pink with the same ethereal white glow, along with black sparks dancing in them, completely giving away his arousal.

Magus moved his fingers down, pressing one against the puckered entrance of the man beneath him. Flea shivered, parting his legs farther to grant the wizard better access. "Oh, Magus..." he sighed, feeling blissful and wanting at the same time.

Flea's lithe body was responsive to every touch, and Magus couldn't help but smirk again, "You planned this all along, do you mind readying me while I prepare you?" He requested, knowing Flea would have to reach a bit, but also knowing he could, he'd just have to sit up a bit. The aroused Magician was breathing heavily, adjusting so he could reach a slim arm down to wrap equally slim fingers around Magus' length, moving his hand up and down the heated flesh. The wizard gave a soft grunt of pleasure, pushing his finger deeper and conjuring up a bit more oil on his fingers before adding a second one.

Flea let out a choked off gasp, shuddering and hooking his other leg around Magus' waist as leverage before he began bucking back against the teasing fingers. "Magus, Magus, hurry up," he begged, his heart pounding in his chest. The wizard was panting, leaking into Flea's non-stopping hand as he stroked him. He stretched his fingers in a scissor motion, adding a third and curling them, reaching a small spongy spot deep inside that made the Magician squeal and his eyes flutter.

"Magus!" He cried out, wriggling and trying to get the wizard to touch that spot again. The sensitive head of his length was leaking and creating small splotches on his stomach where it curved up.

"Alright, I think that's quite enough, you're ready now, yes?" He asked, voice gruff and laced with want. Flea nodded, mouth agape and eyes half-lidded. He conjured up some oil on his own hand, slicking up Magus to make it easier. Magus gripped Flea's leg that rested on his shoulder, pulling it and pushing it up, doing the same to the one he had hooked around his waist, eyeing the now loose pink hole with a lustful hunger. 

Inching forward, he pressed the head of his cock to the twitching, rosy pink hole. Gasping, Flea pressed back against the wizard, forcing him deeper. Slowly sinking in, Magus didn't stop until every last inch was inside the Magician, who was letting out soft whines and groans at the stretch. Magus was far bigger than his fingers. The fiendlord let out a low grunt when he was fully inside, pressed flush to the backs of Flea's light pink thighs. Hunched forward, Magus' long hair had become lovely, ethereal blue-white drapes for his face.

Flea was gasping for breath, his chest heaving, eyes sparking as he tried to calm himself. "You can... move... now..." he sighed, reaching up with a single hand to play with the soft pink mounds on his chest, squeezing like Magus had done. Grunting once more, the wizard pulled out about halfway, pushing back in with a bruising force, wanting the tight heat around him the second he began to pull out. He started at a slow pace, sweat beginning to gather at his temples, Flea's sweet sounds like music to his ears.

"You're... gorgeous..." he panted, picking up the pace and thrusting into the Magician quicker, making his bosom jiggle, and he had to admit, it was a pleasing sight. Flea had taken to wrapping his arms around Magus' neck, being careful of his sharp nails, not wanting to puncture his skin.

"Magus..." the pink Mystic breathed, "take me," he panted, branching off into a moan as the wizard began thrusting into him harder, and he felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment when he looked down to see his breasts shaking with each movement. Magus looked to his face, smirking at the expression. Flea never blushed, and if he did, nobody could see because it blended in with his pink skin, and seeing it distinct on his high cheekbones only spurred him on. 

Twisting the Magician's body to change up angles, trying to find the spot he did before, he leaned forward to kiss Flea's painted lips, dominating the kiss with little to no effort. After a few more tries, he felt Flea stiffen and shudder, a broken up cry into their kiss, and his eyes glowing brighter than any star, Magus knew he found that spot deep within him once more. Pulling away from the kiss, he gripped Flea's thighs with bruising strength and pounded into the writhing Magician beneath him. The sounds that poured out was music to his ears, more lovely than any chant his beloved army dedicated to him.

"Magus! Ma-ah! Mmmmm...." the Magician screamed and moaned for the wizard above him, dying off into buzzing, pleasured hums and becoming cries and shouts once more. Magus was letting out grunts and groans at the tightness around him, dropping one of Flea's legs to wrap his hand around the Magician's twitching cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip, not stopping until he felt the lithe Mystic shudder and scream out his name one final time, before releasing in small spurts, the white liquid getting on the wizard's hand and Flea's toned stomach. He whined through it, tightening around Magus and bringing him to his release as well, coming deep inside the Magician with a low moan. The black sparks in Flea's glowing eyes went ecstatic, before dying down as his aftershocks came to a stop. Magus, in contrast, was shaking silently through it, his chest heaving as the intense feeling subsided.

"Flea... Flea, you... are you alright?" Magus panted, breathless and at a loss for words. He let go of Flea's other leg and shifted to slowly pull out. Squeaking, the Magician whimpered as he felt the sticky liquid leak out of him, his stretched hole twitching in confusion as to push it out or try to keep it in. Magus moved up to lay beside him, finding comfort on the soft bed.

"I'm fine... that felt better than any battle win, ever." He admitted, raising a shaky hand and snapping his fingers to clean them of the mess with some simple magic. "You can stay here... right? Just for the rest of the night?" He asked Magus, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath for air.

The wizard seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before deciding that this was his damn castle and he could take a break whenever he wanted. And so he nodded, wrapping a strong arm around Flea's slight frame, pulling the Magician close to him and kicking off his trousers the rest of the way since sleeping with them like that was far too uncomfortable. Running his thumb over warm skin, he didn't notice the half-asleep smile that grazed his face, rather than a smirk.

"You're soft," he muttered, reaching with his other arm to slowly undo the neat plait that Flea had pulled his pink hair into. "Pretty, you're so lucky you're pretty, Flea." He hummed, feeling fatigue take over his tired body.

"You're beautiful too, my dear Magus, beautiful and powerful," the Magician whispered, bringing his long fingers to comb through Magus' long hair, feeling his own fall down his back once Magus had worked it out of the braid.

"So who won?" Magus had asked, his eyes falling shut. His other hand moved to rest over Flea's beating heart, slipping down to the softness of his chest.

"I think we can call it a tie... but can we really count this as a game?" Flea responded with a follow up question. But it was futile, Magus was fast asleep. Flea smiled, his pink eyes sporting pale pink sparks, a sign of affection rather than lust. He rest his head on Magus' strong bicep, seeing it as much better than his other pillows, and twining their legs together, allowing sleep to overcome him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you actually read this and by some miracle thought it was decent, drop a kudos, tell me what you thought, if you read this and hated it, radical, sorry for your eyes
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, we can talk about Chrono Trigger and other stuff @/mytrashisyourtreasure


End file.
